The networked computing environment (e.g., cloud computing environment) is an enhancement to the predecessor grid environment, whereby multiple grids and other computation resources may be further enhanced by one or more additional abstraction layers (e.g., a cloud layer), thus making disparate devices appear to an end-consumer as a single pool of seamless resources. These resources may include such things as physical or logical computing engines, servers and devices, device memory, and storage devices, among others.
Providers in the networked computing environment often deliver services online via a remote server, which can be accessed via a web service and/or software, such as a web browser. Individual clients can run virtual machines (VMs) that utilize these services and store the data in the networked computing environment. This can allow a single physical server to host and/or run many VMs simultaneously.
However, the many VMs can sometimes provide challenges for the hardware on which they operate. For example, if a large number of VMs were simultaneously to utilize the hardware controller of a physical server that facilitates communications with the outside network, the controller might be overwhelmed. To remedy this problem, solutions have been developed. One such solution is software-defined networking (SDN). SDN virtualizes network communications so that hardware devices are not utilized directly by individual VMs, allowing multiple VMs to create a network.